


Seconds From Disaster

by EssieScrawls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Killing, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repost - Rewrite, School Shootings, Sexual Abuse, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssieScrawls/pseuds/EssieScrawls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be just a normal school day, but that turned quickly when shots were being fired and mayhem ensued. Are Merlin, Arthur and the rest of their friends coming out of this unharmed and survive the day neither of them will ever forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves non-con and mentions of past sexual abuse. Also this story is about a school shooting and is possibly triggering. Please do not read if you don't like these subjects.
> 
> This is a repost and has been beta'd by DDWarlord.
> 
> NOTE: Chapters have different time frames, that's why I have written the time at certain parts of the story to (hopefully) avoid confusion.

 

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**TIME: 11:33 am  
** Footsteps. Merlin could hear them coming from the hallway outside the room, and they were coming closer and closer towards the room he was in. With every step he heard, he shrunk deeper and deeper into the ball he had curled himself in and he moved further away under the table he had hid under. He didn't want to be found, he didn't want anyone else in the room to be found. He just wanted that everyone was safe and that this ordeal would be over.

He could hear noise coming from outside the school. He heard the helicopters that flew over the school, sirens from police cars and ambulances, and people yelling stuff through megaphones. He couldn't quite hear what was being said by the people, he was too distracted on what was happening inside the school, and more specifically in the very room he was in.

He could hear muffled sobs all around him. People breathing fast and some quietly calling their parents to say that they loved them. He wished he had his phone with him, just to say to the ones close to him that he loved them, but he had left it in the classroom where his boyfriend and all his close friends were.

How could a day that started off so perfect and so wonderful turn into this hell in a matter of seconds?

Hiding under the table just a few feet away from him, he could see a girl; Allison. She looked scared and her eyes were red from the tears that had fallen. He looked at her, trying to give her some reassurance, some comfort, hoping that it would be enough. Even though he didn't feel strong himself. He felt small and so scared, but he didn't want it to show.

People generally looked up to him, and he wanted to be the best person he could be for them at this very moment. People needed to see that he held it together and that he would help them getting through it.

But it was so very hard.

Now the footsteps echoed through the hallway and into the room, they were so close. The footsteps were felt in every fiber of his body and his heartbeat started to beat in the same rhythm as the steps. The person or maybe persons were so close now. He had no idea how many people were there, maybe it was just one, or it could be a whole group.

He didn't know if the shooter or shooters was a boy or girl or even a student from this school. All he knew was that he just came from the washroom and standing in front of the vending machine when he heard the shots being fired.

He was pushed into the first room that was closest to him by John, a tall guy with brown hair and white skin just like himself. John had ordered everyone in the room to get down and hide. But would it have been enough? Would the shooter or shooters get inside and find them, and would this be the last place he would ever see?

He would leave his father, his mother, his boyfriend and all his close friends behind. He wasn't even granted so much as a goodbye, just nothing. Emptiness.

That was what broke him.

He couldn't stop it, the tears fell by themselves and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His breathing picked up and his shirt became soaked from the salty water that fell down his cheeks.

And then, there it was again; another shot. It was so close that even the door shook a tiny bit.

**~oOoOo~**

**TIME: 11:41 am  
** Not much later after the shot had been released, the door creaked open and heavy boots entered the room.

Oh how he hoped that everyone was shielded from sight… but his hopes were shattered when he heard the first bullet being released. An ear piercing noise echoed through the entire room and then there it was.

Silence.

Just a few moments of heart-breaking silence where nothing happened and no one moved.

He dared to slowly look up again and his eyes caught Allison. He knew her, but not so well. She was always friendly towards him and he was to her, they spent a few classes together and exchanged some words, but never had long conversations. He regretted that at this very moment. Especially when he saw her shiver from fear. She was probably thinking the same thing as he was thinking; would they get out of this alive?

The heavy boots drummed on the linoleum and he could feel the vibrations spreading through his body like an animal hunting his prey. The trepidation was almost enough to tear him apart completely. But he held onto a last shred of hope, and onto the memories that came to mind.

He held onto them so tightly that it almost made him delirious.

But his concentration faltered by another shot being fired. The amount of force being let loose from the gun was so great that he jumped in his spot. It was very close to him now and he is sure that he would never forget that sound ever again,  _if_ he gets out of this alive.

He turned his head ever so slight and saw the aftermath of the shot being fired. The body on the floor, still spasming, trying to survive, but the blood loss was too large, he knew the person wouldn't make it.

He knew the person that was shot. It was John, the same John who helped him hide. And those usually sparkling bright green eyes looked at his direction, but they were dull and unfocused. He could see the exact moment when John's life had slipped way. He wept silently for the loss of another fellow student.

He shook his head vehemently. This couldn't be happening, it must be a dream. He would wake up any moment now and he would find himself in the comfort of his bed and his mother would walk into his room, checking if he was awake already. Then his father would come in and kiss him and his mother goodbye and would leave for work, just like he did every morning.

He screwed his eyes tightly shut and willed his mind to wake up.

But what was already awake couldn't be woken up.

As soon as he opened his eyes, his dream of waking up in bed was shattered in to a million pieces as he found himself in the exact same spot at the exact same time. Still surrounded by chairs and still curled up tightly in a ball.

And then he heard it, a voice. It sounded almost like the person thought that this was some kind of practical joke.

"Oh Merlin." The voice sing-songed. "Come out, come out wherever you are. There's  _lots_  that I want to do to you."

Merlin's heart stopped for literally a second. He knew that voice.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were considered the golden couple. It wasn't just because they were good looking and both were straight-A students with an average of a 4.0 GPA, and it also wasn't even for the fact that Arthur was the captain of the school's soccer team and Merlin was Class President.

No.

The reason they were considered the golden couple and popular was because of the fact that they treated everyone with the same respect and treated their peers like they wanted to be treated themselves. They were nothing like the people you see in those teenage movies that were out to make other people's lives miserable.

And -like any other person in their High School- they had a group of people they spent more time with than with other people. That group existed out of Arthur's sister Morgana, and then there was Gwaine, Percival, Lance, Elena, Freya, Gwen, Leon, Elyan, and last but not least, Merlin's best friend since Kindergarten; Will.

**~oOoOo~**

**TIME: 10:56 am  
** Today, like any other Tuesday, the group sat in a study room, doing homework together and just spending time with each other.

And now it was time to take a little break. It didn't took long before the topic of conversation was about the upcoming senior prom. Well the girls -even when they were Juniors- were blabbing about that. The guys just smiled and nodded, feigning their interest.

"Arthur, what do you think." Morgana's voice boomed out above everyone else's. "Should I wear red or purple?"

Everyone in the room sighed. They've been hearing Morgana's constant change of mind about which dress to wear for the past three weeks. Arthur groaned and rolled his eyes up.

"Morgana, seriously for the  _last_  time, I. don't. care. Wear the red one, wear the purple one. Wear a blue dress with brown dots for all I care!"

"Really. Blue and brown? I would've guessed, with you being gay, that you would have a better fashion sense."

"Ouch, prejudice much?" Arthur retorted.

Knowing that she wouldn't get any further with her brother, she shook her head and aimed her attention towards Merlin. "And, Merlin, what's your solution to my dilemma?"

Merlin looked at Arthur, his boyfriend's sister was really every ounce of the drama queen Arthur had him to believe she was. Instead of answering, he scooted his stool back and stood up. "Well, I don't know Morgana it's up to you. All I know is that I'll go to the washroom and get something from the vending machine. Do any of you wants something too?"

He looked around and saw everyone shaking their heads. "No one? Alright, I'll be right back then." He bent down to grab a five dollar from his bag and paused mid-standing to give Arthur a kiss on the lips. It earned himself some catcalls and wolf whistles from his peers.

"Oh shut up you lot." Merlin laughingly said. "Nothing you haven't seen before."

**~oOoOo~**

**TIME: 11:19 am  
** After going to the washroom, Merlin went two levels down to where the vending machine was. He stood in front of the machine deciding what he should take, when he heard a sound. It was a dull sound, and it sounded like someone was throwing firecrackers or something down the hall on the level below him. He thought it was strange, it was nowhere near New Year's so they shouldn't even be sold at the moment. He shrugged it off for the moment, it might be that someone had some spares from last year, and that the person decided it was fun to throw them into school. Surely some teacher would come up to that person or maybe persons any moment now, and give them detention. It wasn't a question of  _if_  but rather about  _when._

He went back looking through the glass, still contemplating which candy he should buy and then finally made his choice. As he inserted his five dollar bill he heard it again, the same sound, that popping crackling sound. It seemed somewhat closer, but still far away. He walked a bit closer towards the staircase and leaned over the railing to see if he could find out who the ones were that were doing it, he thought that a teacher would've stopped the troublemakers by now. Some students that stood nearby went also to the railing to see if they could see anything.

As they peered over, a teacher ran up the stairs, yelling that there was someone with a gun and urged everyone to run and hide. At that exact moment everyone went into panic mode, and the teacher went on to open doors to every class to shout instructions.

Merlin couldn't move, he literally couldn't move. He was frozen in fear until someone grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him away and up the stairs. The person pushed him in a nearby classroom.

"Everybody down," The person said to the few students that were also in the classroom. When they looked at the person in confusion and no one seemed to move to do what they were instructed to do, the person elaborated. "There's a shooter. Get under the tables and hide!"

Merlin finally snapped out of his daze looked back at who it was that pulled him away and he saw John. People usually joked how much they looked alike were it not for John his green eyes. "T-Thank you." Merlin stammered out.

John pushed Merlin further into the classroom towards a table. "Merlin,  _get_  down." But instead of listening, Merlin resisted and dug his heels into the ground, making it difficult for John to push him further.

Merlin turned around and pushed against John to get him out of the way. "No, I can't. My friends!"

John pulled on his arm, and moved in front of him. With his hands on Merlin's chest he kept Merlin from moving forward. "Merlin you can't! The shooter's too close, Merlin  _please_  hide."

Merlin could feel the panic coming from the guy in front of him, his face was full of fear and John's eyes pleaded him to  _not_  get outside. But his friends, his boyfriend, were still out there, he had to warn them! He couldn't just stay here and do nothing.

There was another shot.

Merlin knew it was close, too close to get safely and unseen away from the room and finally he gave a jerky nod at which John pushed down on Merlin's shoulders. Merlin then slid under the table and pulled some chairs around in the hope it would be enough. John himself hid under a table a few feet away from Merlin.

Merlin's heart was pounding like crazy and all he could think about was Arthur, his parents, his friends and everyone else he cared for. He patted his pockets but soon found out that his phone wasn't there, he then remembered that he had left it on the table in the study room. He didn't dare to speak up, and wasn't even sure if he could. He had to keep quiet for now and had to wait until this would be all over. He let his head fall down between his drawn up knees and entwined his fingers on top of his head.

The waiting had begun.

**~oOoOo~**

**TIME: 11:21 am  
** "Shh!" Percival hissed. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Came the echo of the rest.

Percival looked fully concentrated for a moment more before he shook his head. "I guess it wasn't what I thought it was." He looked down at his phone for a moment when he heard the sound again. "That! You heard that?"

Everyone nodded.

"What  _is_  that?" Elena asked.

Percy bit his lip for a second before he said. "It sounded like a… a gun." As a son of a police officer, Percy was familiar with guns and the sounds they make from the few occasions he was allowed to come along his father to the shooting rink.

A series of gasps echoed through the room. "You sure?" Gwen whispered, even though she sat next to him.

Percy nodded. "Positive."

Arthur suddenly stood up and walked to the door.

"Arthur get back here!" Morgana hissed. "What are you doing!"

Arthur turned sharply around and pointed his finger towards the door. "Merlin's out there! I can't just… I can't just leave him out there!" He turned around again and when he had only taken one step forwards, the door swung open and a teacher with sweat covering his forehead marched in.

"Everybody down! There's a shooter here." He turned off the lights and pointed to the wall adjoining the door. "Everybody against the wall and don't move and  _don't_  make a sound." He started to pull the door close but Arthur stopped the motion when he gripped the door tightly in one of his hand and pulled at it to get it open again. The teacher turned and scowled at him.

"Arthur get in there and do what I say." The teacher whispered harshly.

"I can't! Merlin's still out there, he hasn't come back from the restroom."

The teacher pushed determinedly at Arthur's arms, trying to get him back into the room, "I saw him, he went into room 2.19. Now  _go_  and sit at the wall!"

Arthur felt a tug at the wrist of his free arm and when he looked down he saw Morgana's hand curled around his wrist. When he looked up he saw the scared look on her face and he stopped resisting. He nodded slowly to the teacher who shut the door and ran further down the hallway.

Arthur slid down the wall and Morgana went to sit next to him, and placed her head on his chest as Arthur drew an arm around her.

He heard Percy softly talking into his phone and after concentrating to what his friend was saying he discovered that Percy had called his father who was on duty now and was already outside the school with several teams of policemen.

All eleven of them sat closely to each other against the wall, not daring to make a sound apart from the occasional soft whispers from Percy who kept them updated and who kept talking to his dad on the phone. He said to his friends that the police were now waiting for the SWAT team to arrive.

They not yet sat in silence for a minute when they heard another shot. The sound sent shivers all down their spines and Gwen started to cry. She was being held by her boyfriend Lance as well as her brother Elyan who both sat next to her, trying to soothe her and trying to keep her quiet.

Some more seconds later a buzzing echoed through the room. Everyone looked at each other, trying to find out who's phone buzzed but when no one got their phone out their pocket they started to look around. The sound seemed to come a few feet away from them, and more specifically from the table where Merlin sat on. Arthur let go of his sister and already leaned forward to grab it, but Morgana wrapped both her arms around one of his arm and shook her head no.

The buzzing continued and Arthur looked back and forth from his sister and the rest of the people in the room to the phone on the table. If he would take on step and stretch his arm out, he could reach it. One last look to the phone and his mind was made up. In a quick movement he shot forward and snatched the phone from the table and sat back at the wall again, immediately his sister's arms wrapped around his neck.

He looked down to the phone, and the caller-id showed that it was Merlin's mother calling. He glanced at everyone's face before he pressed the green button and slowly brought the phone to his ear. He had no idea what he should say to Merlin's parents and so he waited for what Hunith might say.

"Merlin, Merlin honey. Merlin please talk to me. I saw the news and…" Arthur could hear how Hunith swallowed down a sob.

Arthur breathed in and with a low voice just above a whisper, he said, "It's… Arthur."

"No, no, no. Arthur  _please_ , tell me he's with you."

"H-he's not. A teacher saw him hiding in another classroom."

Arthur thinks Hunith pulled the phone away from her mouth because the next he heard was really low, but he could still hear it. "Oh god Balinor, what if he-"

"Hunith." Arthur interjected. "Merlin is strong, he'll make sure that he's okay." Arthur tried to reassure his boyfriend's mother, but it did little to her franticness.

"No, you don't understand! Merlin's… uncle, he escaped from prison this morning and he has already killed three police officers and took their guns. What if… what if he's there."

Arthur froze hearing that, his eyes searched Will's and he just stared at Will and almost forgot to breathe. Arthur knew about Merlin's past, and the only other person (besides Merlin's family) who knew about it was Will.

**~oOoOo~**

When Merlin was little, his uncle Valiant, or Val for short, had sexually abused him for months on end. It had stopped for a few years, but then Val's obsession with Merlin picked up again.

It all started when Val had lost his job and soon he couldn't afford his flat. Balinor then -the good brother he was, invited the man to stay with them for as long as he needed. Merlin was just eleven years old at that time and his body started to change. And with every change that happened, Val became even more infatuated with Merlin.

Merlin was ashamed of what his uncle did to him and so didn't tell his parents. Soon enough though they found out that there was something wrong with their son when he became drawn back and absent, while he usually was laughing and smiling.

They first thought it was because of puberty and the changes that came with it and so didn't put much thought behind it. Balinor did try to talk to his son, but Merlin didn't said anything and Balinor put it to rest.

That was, until one day Balinor walked in on his brother molesting his son.

During trials it was revealed that Val had done it before when Merlin was even younger, Merlin was too young to even remember that it had happened. Investigation revealed that it would happen when Val was babysitting Merlin when Hunith and Balinor would go out for the night. Later on it even happened when both Hunith and Balinor were present in the house. They blamed themselves for not noticing anything.

Val was sentenced a lifetime in prison with no chance of early release, and Merlin could somewhat start to pick up his life again.

He had told Arthur about it in their second year of dating and Arthur had held him for almost three hours without saying something, just offering his comfort.

**~oOoOo~**

The next thing Arthur heard was sobbing from the other side of the line and some rustling before he heard talking again.

Balinor.

"Arthur listen to me, my… brother is dangerous when it comes to Merlin. You  _don't_  want to cross him. Promise me, how hard it is, you will  _not_  go after him."

"I… I-" Arthur stammered, he didn't want to promise that. He wanted to go find Merlin now even more than he already wanted. He felt all his friend's eyes focusing on him, but he didn't tell them anything. He felt Morgana's grip tightening around his neck and he squeezed one of her hands with his own free hand.

The next thing he heard some rustling again.

It was his father, his voice was thick with emotions, but he still sounded like he wanted to stay strong for his son. Arthur knew otherwise.

"Arthur, please. I know you want to be the hero but you have to stay where you are."

"Dad, I can't stay here and do noth-"

"Arthur Michael Pendragon! You will listen to me, if not for me, do it for your mother. She hasn't stopped crying ever since the news came on." Arthur heard that his father sucked in a quivering breath. "Arthur, I just heard that the SWAT team has arrived and they are almost ready to go in. Now, where are you?"

Arthur rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger and sighed. "We're in a study room, room 3.23. The teacher said Merlin went into room 2.19. How long do you think- oh god."

They heard another shot, and it sounded like it was coming directly below them. Morgana yelped in surprise, and let go of Arthur's neck to smack both hands over her mouth. Tears were beginning to stream down her face and Leon, her boyfriend and who was sitting on the other side of her, held her closely in his arms. Arthur looked at his sister and back at the phone and thrust it in her hands.

"It's dad." He whispered and she greedily accepted it. She needed to hear her father's voice. She started to mumble into the phone and everyone stared at Morgana. Percy was still keeping contact with his father on his mobile and when Arthur saw that everyone was distracted he grabbed the opportunity and bolted of the floor and out the door, he was  _not_  going to wait around.

Especially not if it turned out to be the psycho who had hurt his boyfriend.

**~oOoOo~**

**TIME: 11:37 am  
** Arthur ran down the flight of stairs and stopped when he reached the second floor. He walked a bit to the right until he could see into the hallway, and there he saw him; Valiant. Standing in the middle of the hallway far too close to room 2.19 for Arthur's liking. He looked at the man, Valiant's posture seemed relaxed, like he just hadn't injured, or even worse, murdered innocent teens.

Arthur's eyes landed next on the motionless body on the ground just a few feet from Valiant. It was a guy, with dark brown hair just like Merlin's. It was Arthur's initial thought, that it was Merlin who was on the ground, but when his eyes focused enough he could see it wasn't him.

It was Thomas, a member of the wrestling team.

Arthur sucked in a sob that started to form in the back of his throat and glared at the man who caused so many problems.

"I know who you are." Arthur said calmly, although nerves were coursing throughout his whole body, his heart hadn't stopped with beating fast and everything inside his body felt like it was on edge.

Valiant turned around when he heard a voice and Arthur shivered from the cold look in his eyes. He was positive that Valiant was ready to kill anyone who would stand in his way in his hunt to find Merlin. Arthur took two courageous steps forward. "I won't let you touch him again." As he said it, Arthur didn't realize that his eyes shot briefly towards room 2.19, just a few doors away from him, but Valiant did notice the action.

The last thing Arthur  _saw_  was Val smirking towards him and raising the gun he held in his hand. Out of reflex Arthur took a step back, momentarily forgetting that he stood closely at the top of stairs. The last thing he  _heard_  was some sort of pop and an agonizing pain in his side. He stumble back and lost balance when he didn't had solid ground under his feet anymore and toppled down the flight of stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**TIME: 11:43 am  
** The pounding of his heart had reached his ears and no matter  _how_  hard he pressed hands against his ears, he couldn't stop the noise. It was all too much for him, his uncle was there… with a gun. Killing people, hurting people all  _because_  of him. He could never come back at this school again,  _if_  he would even survive this.

"Merlin." The sugar sweet voice called out again. "Don't hide from me, you never did."

Merlin lifted his head ever so slightly, his eyes locked with Allison's once more. She still looked scared, but even so she shook her head at him. She wanted him to be safe and didn't know what would happen if he would make himself known to the person who obviously knew Merlin.

"Merlin." The voice now growled. "I'll start to shoot  _everyone_ in the room if you don't come out  _now_!"

Merlin flinched visibly at the tone his uncle used and slowly started to push the chairs of the way. He didn't dare to look at Allison anymore, or anyone for that matter. He took a deep breath and crawled out from beneath the table he had hidden under. His head was bowed down as he stood up, he didn't want to face his uncle. But when he heard the heavy footsteps coming towards him he slightly tilted his head and saw the man he hadn't seen in over six years.

He subconsciously started to step back whenever the man took a step forward, but soon enough his back hit the supply cabinet and he felt trapped. His eyes lowered to the floor again as he waited for the man who tormented his childhood came closer and closer towards him. He could feel his uncle's presence nearing onto him and he held the urge to cry. He didn't want to give the man the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

His mind also kept working on how he should get out of this classroom, together with the few students that were still hidden. He was more concerned for their safety then for his own and he was so caught up with making plans that the attention he kept on his uncle faltered slightly right until the moment he felt an hand caressing his face and a breath close to his neck.

The other hand that was holding the gun, was put on the door of the cabinet, closely to Merlin's head and it made Merlin snap out of his trance and tensed up. He shut his eyes tightly close at not wanting to see his uncle any longer.

Merlin had noticed that he was now taller than the man standing so closely to him, invading his personal space, but then again the man never bothered in keeping distance with him before. Even though his uncle was a few inches shorter, he was twice the size in width and Merlin knew he would never stand a chance when he would resist.

His uncle nuzzled into his neck and it made Merlin's stomach churn in unease.

"Please." Merlin whimpered. Hoping that the man would figure out that what he did was immorally wrong. Unfortunately for him, his uncle took his plead as something different.

Valiant drew his gun-free hand up at Merlin's leg and up his side, letting his hand slip underneath Merlin's thin t-shirt. "Begging me already." Val whispered with a soft chuckle. "But we're not there yet. Let's play our game first Merlin, you remember that one don't you?"

Merlin whimpered again, he did remember and it was certainly not what he wanted. He tried again to let his uncle see reason and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked straight into those cold eyes. "P-Please, let them go. I-I'll do what you want." He swallowed heavily when he saw his uncle bearing his teeth in a crooked smile.

Val turned his head into the classroom. "Leave." He said forcefully, but Merlin could see that the few students hiding were too afraid to move, maybe they thought it was a trap.

"I said. LEAVE!" Valiant yelled and pointed the gun up to the ceiling and released a bullet.

Merlin yelped, his heart skipped a beat. The gun went off so close to him he could feel the force it was being released with. He then heard chairs scraping and people running out of the room. His uncle had turned to him again and started to kiss his neck.

Merlin looked over the man's shoulder and saw Allison being the last one to leave the room and he saw her hesitating at the door opening, debating whether or not to help Merlin. He mouthed 'go' to her and with tears falling down her cheeks, she left.

He was now alone with the man in the classroom and tried with all his might to not think too much about the two bodies on the floor. If he would caught sight at them, he surely would lose the contents of his stomach.

Merlin couldn't keep his focus long on the two bodies of his classmates as his uncle took a small step back, saying. "You've grown up even more beautiful than I'd dared to hope."

Valiant caressed one of Merlin's arm and let his hand slide down until he was at Merlin's hand, he grabbed it and brought it forward towards his crotch. Merlin gasped at the touch, he could already feel his uncle's member straining against the zipper.

A smirk played at the corners of Val's mouth. "Go on." Val urged on as he pressed the hand even deeper onto his jeans clad erection. "You know the game. Or should I remind you?"

Val let his nephew's hand go and took the small step forward, his body was not yet pressing up against Merlin. He put the gun down on the table just an arm's length away. Merlin kept his eyes strained on the gun, his mind already yelling at him that he should grab the gun and shoot it.

Val tutted. "Don't get anything into that pretty head of yours, it would be a shame for me having to hurt it." Without warning Valiant popped the button of Merlin's jeans and pulled the zipper down and moved his hands back to the waistband of Merlin's jeans. His fingers played with the elastic of his underwear that was visible just above his waistband.

Merlin couldn't hold back anymore and let the first tears stream down on his face. He felt so ashamed, and weak. He should fight back but he just couldn't. It was like he was paralyzed and the only thing that seemed to work were his legs trying to keep him upright.

Valiant's breathing grew heavier as he moved his hand inside Merlin's underwear and cupped him. "Remember now?" He breathed into Merlin's ear.

Merlin didn't answer.

Val slipped his hand out of Merlin's underwear and breathed heavily through his nose. "I said, do. you. remember." His voice was strained, hard and heavy with lust.

When Merlin still didn't respond, he smashed the fists from both hands against the cabinet door. Both landing very closely to his face

Merlin jumped. He was scared and he didn't know what this man intended to do with him. "Y-yes." He choked out eventually, he eyed the gun once more, but his attention to it was quickly broken. His hand was grabbed again and pressed to his uncle's stomach just above the waistband of his jeans.

"Go on Merlin. I've waited far too long for this and we couldn't finish our game last time, because your daddy came in." His voice carried that sugar sweet tone again and Merlin started to gag for what he needed to do.

Valiant's hands moved to his own zipper and button of his jeans and opened it. Letting his jeans fall down and pooling around his ankles. "I've made it easier Merlin, go on." He urged again, but Merlin was too scared to move even an inch further. He shivered tremendously and hoped that unconsciousness would come soon, just to escape this moment, but the adrenaline coursing through his body did everything to prevent that from happening

Val brought his hand up to the one that he made Merlin place on his stomach and gripping it tightly and moved it down. With his other hand he held his underwear open and let Merlin's hand slip inside. Sighing when he felt Merlin's hand touching his member.

Merlin couldn't hold it back anymore and turned his head and threw up onto the floor.

His uncle rubbed one hand over his back in an almost gentle manner, but Merlin was aware that this man was anything  _but_  gentle or kind. The moment he found himself in being clear evidence of that.

"Let's play our other games." Val whispered as he let Merlin's hand slip from within his underwear. "Strip." He demanded, but Merlin shook his head. Merlin knew what would happen next.

"I said, STRIP!"

Merlin flinched, and was too scared for what would happen to him if he refused the man once more, so he started to bring his shaking hands up to the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up. His whole body shivered and his head screamed how wrong it was what he was doing.

Valiant hooked two of his fingers in the loops at Merlin's jeans and yanked them down in one movement. His eyes started to gleam with lust and he stepped out his own jeans that were still pooled around his ankles. He bent down to grab something out of one of the pockets. He straightened and showed it to Merlin. A pair of steel handcuffs dangled from his thumb. He had taken them from one of the police officers he killed.

Merlin's eyes widened and shook his head vigorously. "N-No."

Valiant moved closer again, bringing his mouth up to Merlin's ear. "We've done this before and we had  _so_  much fun then."

"P-P-Please no." Merlin begged, but he was forced to move forward and out of his jeans. His uncle dragged him to the wall opposite of the door and behind the teacher's desk.

Merlin tried to resist, his survival mode had sprung to life, but his own strength proved to be no match against the upper strength of his uncle. Before he even knew it, he was shoved down onto the floor where he felt the cold steel wrap around one wrist and being clicked securely in place. The other end of the handcuff was brought behind the radiator pipe before Valiant put his other wrist in the only other opening from the cuff and closing it tightly as well.

Merlin now knew that he had no chance of escaping anymore, but he still wanted too. He writhed his body heavily and screamed, but his screams were quickly muffled when Valiant ripped off a strip of the material of Merlin's nearby t-shirt and crammed it into Merlin's mouth.

"Shh, shh, shh." The man soothed. The gun was once more in his hand and both hands moved up and down over Merlin's torso. "I'll take good care of you." His hands moved lower until it rested above Merlin's underwear. Slowly he peeled the material down and Merlin could only weep and felt ashamed that he let it happen.

He turned his head to the side and trained his eyes at the wall, trying to shut out what was happening to him. It helped him just a little, but not nearly enough.

His uncles hands were slowly caressing his body, starting in his outstretched arms, slowly down to his sides. He blacked out as much as he possible could and tried to turn off any emotion left in him.

It seemed to go on for hours and Merlin kept staring at the wall, his mind almost completely black. He heard his uncle mutter things to him but he couldn't and wouldn't want to understand what was being said. Minutes went on and he could now vaguely hear a door opening. There was a sudden moment with lots of screaming and gunshots and then he felt something heavy fall onto him. But he couldn't muster the power in him to see what was happening around him, he kept straining his eyes at the wall.

The heavy weight was lifted from him, only to be replaced by something warm and a hand was placed on his face. A vague blurry outline entered his vision, but he couldn't concentrate enough to see who it was.

One policeman slapped Merlin's cheek. "We need paramedics here! I think he's into shock."

"Son can you hear me?"

The policeman turned and shouted something again.

Merlin felt his mouth being cleared from the material and something else was pressed onto his face and he finally felt that he could breathe again. That was the moment that his whole body shivered and he just couldn't hold his eyes open. He just felt so exhausted and his eyes slowly slid close and darkness overcame him. He felt happy being surrounded by the darkness, in the darkness there was not a thing to worry about.

**~oOoOo~**

**Hospital.**

**TIME: 3:16 pm  
** Merlin slowly woke up from a dreamless sleep. He blinked lazily and the first thing he felt was someone holding his right hand. From his left side, he felt a hand going through his hair and he let his eyes slide close once more.

The next moment that he woke up, the memories from the happenings of that morning crashed back to the surface and he tensed up. He felt hands on him again and he thought that it was still his uncle that had him in his grasp. He started to thrash, trying to get away, but then he heard a familiar voice from the left of him.

"Hey, hey. You're alright. You're safe."

Merlin stopped and turned his head to the left. "M-Mom?" Merlin whispered and he started to cry. He looked up through teary eyes and saw him mother sitting on a chair on the left of the bed he was lying in and his father was standing right behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

Hunith bent forward and gently caressed her son's face. "We're here. Arthur's here." Hunith nodded her head forward and Merlin followed to where she was pointing to. He turned his head to the right and found out that the person who was holding his hand was Arthur. Arthur smiled softly at him.

When he looked better, he saw Arthur dressed in a hospital gown, one arm was in a cast and he was sitting in a wheelchair. His face sported quite some bruises like he'd been in a fight. Merlin's heart skipped a beat, did Arthur… he shook his head, he didn't want to finish that sentence.

Merlin closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry." Merlin whispered to no one in particular. But everyone in the room knew that Merlin was beating himself up over what had happened, and everyone knew that none of this was his fault. Then Merlin started to cry again.

Arthur leaned forward said something for the first time since he woke up. "Hey, hey, don't worry. You're okay and I'm okay. It takes a lot more to take us down. You're so strong Merlin."

Merlin continue to shake his head.

"Merlin please, calm down." His father said concerned and stepped closer to the bed. He placed Merlin's hand in his own and placed his other hand on top of Merlin's. "Nothing can happen to you anymore. Val's gone and will  _never_  come back. The police shot  _him,_  when he shot at them."

Merlin turned his head back, his eyes slowly opened. Hiccupping sobs escaped his mouth and his eyes widened in disbelieve.

There was a soft knock on the door. Hunith went over to open it and let the people on the other side of the door in. Merlin saw his closest friends walking in and a heavy feeling lifted from his chest when he saw that everyone was okay. Shaken up, but okay.

He wasn't able to keep his eye open for much longer and slowly they closed completely when he was assured that everyone he cared for was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short epilogue

 

* * *

**Chapter Four ~ Epilogue**

* * *

Arthur had a concussion and a broken left arm from the fall down the stairs. He was also been shot in the side, but it turned out to be only a flesh wound that would heal with time and rest.

That meant however that he wouldn't be playing any soccer for the coming few months, especially not under careful eye of his mother and father. He was even grounded by his parents for a month, for being disobedient when he left the class room when he was specifically told not to. Morgana was all too happy about the grounding, and hadn't lost him out of her sight for at least the week that followed.

When Arthur was released from the hospital, Arthur had told Merlin what he had done that day; that he went out of the safety of the classroom to go find him. Merlin had slapped him hard and full of frustrations and had let all his emotions flow out when Arthur had told him that.

Arthur had let him, he knew that Merlin was scared about the possibility of losing him and Arthur afterwards knew that Merlin and his parents were right. He could have died that day.

It had been three long and hard months so far, for Merlin, for everyone involved and for the whole community.

Merlin still needed time to overcome everything that had happened and especially when he learned that his uncle had killed three police officers, three students, and had injured a dozen of other students who appeared to had the same characteristic as him; brown hair and pale skin. Merlin will never know if his uncle would've killed him too if the policemen didn't came when they did, and honestly, he would rather not think about that.

He learnt that John, the one who had ushered him into the classroom, had survived against all odds. Merlin went to visit him and had pleaded for forgiveness. John had told him what many people had told Merlin before; it wasn't his fault. But Merlin could hardly believe that.

He didn't dare to show his face at school for at least a period of three weeks. He blamed himself for  _everything_  that happened, but not one person had blamed  _him_  for it. The people didn't held him responsible for anything that happened, they knew that Merlin was as much the victim as anyone else.

Merlin didn't have any physical damage from the whole ordeal, but he had been mentally tormented.

Merlin knew he still had to take a long way to go before he could completely leave it all behind him, and have peace with it. But he knew that with the help of his parents, boyfriend and friends he could walk that road and start looking towards the future.

**THE END.**


End file.
